1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dental cutting system with a remote cutting guide remote from the working tooth and guide pins remote from the cutting tool or burr.
2. Related Art
Various methods have been proposed to cut a patient's tooth. Some methods prepare a user's tooth or adjacent teeth to receive a crown. Some methods provide a cutting guide or template. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,725,376 and 4,144,645; US Patent Publication Nos. 2010/0196842; 2010/0192375 and 2012/0270176; PCT Publication No. WO2012/110850; and German Patent Nos. DE 4012327 and DE 4013828. One issue with cutting guides is that the cutting tool can inadvertently cut the guide or template, resulting in an inaccurate guide or template, and inadvertent cutting of the patient's tooth, such as a nerve inside the tooth. In addition, some cutting guides can overly restrict the cutting tool. Furthermore, some cutting systems require custom cutting tools, or cutting tools with non-standard sizes and shapes.